


Everybody Talks

by gatesofeori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Cigarettes, Drummer!Iwaizumi Hajime, Fingerfucking, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup Sex, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Musician Semi Eita, Semi wears lipstick, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Snowballing, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesofeori/pseuds/gatesofeori
Summary: Iwaizumi pulled away from the kiss, bringing his mouth to Semi’s ear. He breathed against the skin, giving a few teasing noises that were all too lewd for the vocalist to handle. “I’ll stay mad at you for right now. It’ll make the sex a whole lot better after while.”And then he left Semi a dazed mess against the wall.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Semi Eita
Kudos: 11





	Everybody Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Another case of I suck at writing summaries.
> 
> This took a lot longer than planned to write because I was in the process of moving when I started it but it's finally done! For those of you that are wondering about if there will be more to the BokuAka one I posted, the answer is yes! I'm in the process of writing the rest and it's halfway done. Also thinking about writing a little TanaKiyo so keep a look out for that!

They fought just like any other couple. They fought over who left the toilet seat up, who ate the last of the leftovers from the night before, even fought over which songs they were going to perform right before a show started. Their relationship wasn’t a secret, everyone knew. Their fans, their manager and band members. Hell, the entire world probably knew they were dating! When they came out about their relationship, it was definitely the highlight of their fans' lives, or so their red headed bassist told them. But when they fought, they didn’t let it show on stage. Much. The sexual frustration between the two of them would show when the drummer got his spotlight; the lead vocalist would announce his name with a monotone voice each time and the fans would just _know._

The rest of the band was lucky they had different vehicles they stayed in. The vocalist talked shit, so did the drummer, but they always made up after a show. Always. Maybe it was from the adrenaline high that they both had after a performance or maybe it was because seeing each other a hot, sweaty mess after a show made them lose their minds. The rest of the band didn’t know what exactly it was nor did they care. What mattered to them was that they both made up and stopped arguing.

So why the _fuck_ were Semi and Iwaizumi still not talking to each other after a week of fighting? Tendou was sure it was a curse while Ushijima reassured the band that they would end up apologizing to each other sooner than later and should just let them be. The rest of the band? Well, they were placing bets on what would happen. While Iwaizumi was on one side of the dressing room cleaning his drumsticks, Semi was on the other side of the room changing out of his clothes. Most likely on purpose because he often caught Iwaizumi sneaking a peak across the room.

Semi was guilty of the same thing though. Anyone that was close with Iwaizumi knew he liked to work out, knew just how _sexy_ his body was. Of course the vocalist couldn’t help but sneak a few peaks. It didn’t help that Iwaizumi always wore tank tops during their live performances and for once, Semi was glad he was almost always in the center of the stage with Iwaizumi to his far right. He decided to focus his attention on the bassist for the night while he could.

“Hey, guys! Opening act is almost finished so ya got five minutes.” Their manager poked their head through the dressing room door, giving Semi and Iwaizumi a look before she headed back out.

“‘m gonna go grab some drinks.” Semi finished up getting ready and he only gave a look to Tendou and Ushijima who nodded in response.

Tendou practically jumped out of his boots when the other man left the room. “Iwa, you and Semi-Semi gonna make out anytime soon?”

“I believe you mean to ask if they’re going to make up, Tendou.” Ushijima interrupted the redhead from speaking. “I told you already, let them be.”

Iwaizumi shrugged, flexing his arms for a moment before he stood up from the couch. “If he wants to be stubborn, so be it. I’ll apologize after he does.”

Tendou pouted at the answer he received, “What are you guys fighting about this time? Something stupid, right?”

“It’s nothing new, so why does it matter?”

“So it _doesn’t_ have to do with that false article in the magazine in your trailer?” Tendou hummed out, a grin on his face as he continued. “You know, the one that says Semi-Semi’s got a cute girlfriend and that he’s cheating on you~?”

“I already told you it doesn’t matter!” The tone in Iwaizumi’s voice clearly said otherwise. He gave the bassist a heavy glare until the redhead turned around to look away. “Drop it already.”

“So it’s your fault this time!” Tendou wasn’t ready to drop the conversation just yet. He leaned down to tie his boots into a tight knit, continuing on. “I bet you’re the one that started this whole thing, eh? You heard about the whole thing online or something and went storming off to grab a copy of the magazine, am I right?”

The silence from the drummer gave it away all too easily. The redhead snapped his fingers with a wild laugh. “Bingo!”

“Cut the chit-chat. Satori, Ushiwaka; let’s go.” Semi knocked at the door as he stared into the room, accidentally making eye contact with his boyfriend while he gathered the band together. He was the first to leave and the first to step on stage. Just like always.

The performance was a success as always. It was hard to tell that he and Iwaizumi were even fighting. The die-hard fans that knew them could probably tell that the harsh comments were directed at each other’s private life but to their newer fans? No one suspected a thing. There was tension between them on the stage, especially when Iwaizumi got his solo show started. Semi didn’t seem to pay any attention to his boyfriend and when the crowd went wild, there was a hint of disgust on his face before Ushijima snapped him out of his inner thoughts of insulting the drummer.

The second part of the show seemed to go just a bit smoother. Somehow.

Semi loosened up after a few smokes, going so far as to even share a cigarette with Iwaizumi in between songs. That made the crowd go wild. The vocalist stripped his jacket off, complaining to the crowd that it was just a little too hot for him. He took it off way too slowly, but it was a show just for the fans. At least that’s what he told himself. His white tank top was stained with sweat, skin showing through the drenched fabric. He could feel eyes on his back and he didn’t need to turn around to know whose eyes they were. 

Iwaizumi had already discarded his tank top, showing off his chest and arms and tattoos and…

Semi forced himself to look away. He wondered if he was caught staring for too long or if his boyfriend even noticed at all. His face was flushed from the heat, the bright lights on stage not making it any better for him. He shook it off like he always did, grabbing for the microphone stand in front of him. He brought the stand against his body, grinding against it with a laugh that echoed in the building. The microphone came off the stand as he spun around to put on a show as he danced to the current song they were playing. Was he putting on a show for the audience or a certain drummer at the back of the stage? He didn’t know nor did he seem to care at the moment.

He jumped around the stage, singing and dancing with Tendou and Ushijima for the majority of the song. Ushijima wasn’t much for singing but the redhead? He would shove Semi offstage if he really wanted to and take over for the lead vocalist. He never did though and it always led to Semi thinking what would truly happen if that all went down. He would give the fans what they wanted though - he always did. Sure, Tendou and Ushijima had wonderful voices when it came to singing but Iwaizumi? He would rather listen to him sing all day if he could. He made his way across the stage slowly, purposely waiting until the end of the song to give the drummer (and the fans) the moment they both were dying to hear.

His and the drummer’s voices echoed throughout the venue as the band stopped playing. With the audience singing loudly as they always did, Semi locked eyes with his boyfriend and for a moment, he wondered if they made up right then and there without saying anything.

… until Iwaizumi shoved him away with a grin that made Semi’s heart skip a beat or two. He laughed into the microphone, giving the drummer a snarky remark at his actions that was all too lewd.

“Too bad there’s no wall for you to shove me against!”

The crowd went wild at the comment and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the other man. For a moment, Semi swore he watched the drummer mouth the words “yet,” but he was positive it was just his imagination. Yeah, it had to be that. Either way, he didn’t read much into it. They were still fighting after all and it wasn’t going to be him that apologized first for something he didn’t even do.

Semi returned to the dressing room after the show was over and for once, he was glad Tendou and Ushijima’s meet-and-greet session was before his and Iwaizumi’s. He tried to get their manager to switch Iwaizumi with one of the other two but unfortunately for him, she refused to make it happen. That was going to be fun and awkward when the time came. Iwaizumi was in the same room, an eternity of space in between them as they stayed on opposite sides. The dressing room was filled with an awkward silence and even though he wanted to say something, Semi kept his mouth shut. They didn’t need to be all riled up from an argument before going to meet some of their fans.

Semi let his eyes wander though and it was only then he realized it was a mistake. There Iwaizumi was in the corner of the room, packing up his drumsticks that he always carried on him. It was a gift that the vocalist gave him one year for his birthday and he never saw the drummer without them. Surely he couldn’t be that mad if he was still using them, right? … Right? His brown eyes were glued to the drummer’s body, watching the little movements of the other man closely. 

Iwaizumi was big. The amount of muscles that he had were unfair and Semi was sure it was illegal for someone to look _that_ good. It didn’t help that the drummer still had his shirt off, exposing his bare chest and arms, shoulders… and those black tattoos that Semi loved to outline during their intimate moments in bed together. His eyes wandered down further, staring at the thighs of the drummer before forcing himself to look away.

Iwaizumi was not much better. While he could feel Semi’s eyes undressing him, he kept to himself. He cleaned up after the rest of the band though it was mostly Tendou’s unorganized clothes and food. He would be lying if he said he didn’t steal a few looks of the vocalist. The tight black pants squeezed around Semi’s ass perfectly and it was killing him not to put his hands all over his body. Semi was a little smaller than him when it came to muscle but the vocalist could hold his own.

“Hey…”

Semi spoke for the first time that night directly to the drummer. He almost expected to get ignored and was prepared to repeat himself just a little louder.

“What?” Iwaizumi’s voice was rough even after clearing his throat. Semi secretly loved that.

“Are we going to talk about this whole thing or what?” The vocalist wasn’t sure if it was the right time to apologize or not. He didn’t want it to be awkward sitting next to him at the meet-and-greet so maybe that was why he spoke calm and clearly.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Iwaizumi stopped what he was doing to stand up straight. Semi swore it was on purpose.

“What do you mean there’s nothing to talk about?” Semi turned to look at the drummer, dropping the bag he held in his hands to the floor. “If there wasn’t anything to talk about then we would be talking, dumbass!”

Semi let out a frustrated sigh, trying to keep his voice from raising as he spoke. He kept his mouth shut for a moment, wondering if Iwaizumi was going to say anything to him. Silence. He waited a moment more and there was nothing. But. Fucking. Silence. It was about to drive him crazy and he wanted to throw something at the stubborn man. He cleared his throat before opening his mouth to speak.

“I didn’t cheat on you, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything, only gave a shrug of his shoulders as he walked over to the vocalist. Maybe he was being stubborn. Maybe he was just being that way to piss the vocalist off. And maybe, just maybe, he had already forgiven his boyfriend and realized he was in the wrong the entire time. But he wasn’t going to apologize just yet. No. That’s not how he was going to let things go after not speaking for almost a whole damn week. Semi went to open his mouth again, to say something else that was sure to get under the drummer’s skin. He wasn’t going to let that happen though.

Iwaizumi’s fist was against the wall as he shoved the vocalist back against it. His leg slipped in between Semi’s, pushing his knee up against his crotch which caused the other man to let out a surprised gasp. The drummer didn’t know he needed to hear that from his boyfriend because it went straight to his heart and somewhere else. His lips crashed against Semi’s, tongue pushing past the other’s lips to move inside of his mouth. Semi’s hand immediately went to wrap around Iwaizumi’s neck, pulling the other man in closer to feel his body against his. 

The drummer moved his free hand to squeeze at those tight black pants, fingers pressing against his ass. The vocalist grinded against the knee in between his legs, the feeling shooting through his body and straight to his cock. It was only then that he realized it would be a bad idea to continue. He didn’t need his fans to see his cock trying to tear through his pants. That’s the last thing he wanted to hear from Tendou and his manager.

Iwaizumi pulled away from the kiss, bringing his mouth to Semi’s ear. He breathed against the skin, giving a few teasing noises that were all too lewd for the vocalist to handle. “I’ll stay mad at you for right now. It’ll make the sex a whole lot better after while.”

And then he left Semi a dazed mess against the wall.

As it turns out, the band had a ton of fans that purchased their VIP tickets at the last minute and it wouldn’t have been fair to those who didn’t get a chance to meet them. So their manager kept the vocalist and drummer in the lobby for just a little longer than usual. Normally Semi would have enjoyed it, spending time with the fans of the band was one of his favorite things to do after a show. Clearly Tendou was getting a kick out of the situation because the redhead kept staring at them every so often and it made Semi want to throw something at him. What he didn’t know was that him and the drummer had already made up. Maybe. Possibly? Semi still wasn’t a hundred percent sure what happened back in the dressing room.

“Next!”

The security guard standing in front of the tables moved to the side to let a fan walk up to them. As always, Semi and Iwaizumi both greeted the fan with a smile, happy to sign autographs and whatever else the fan wanted to talk about. But then a few fans down the line asked the question that Semi was hoping none of the fans would ask.

“So is it true that you’re dating one of your fans, Eita?”

Semi was in the middle of signing a CD cover when he watched his hand stop. He could feel the tension from Iwaizumi all around him and somehow, he knew he was in trouble. For what, he wasn’t sure. They had already made up, or at least something along those lines or at least that’s what Semi had hoped happened earlier.

“It’s all over the news and magazines so I was just curious. I think it’s super cool that you would date a fan!”

The girl must have been in her early twenties and Semi caught the glance that she gave to Iwaizumi at his side. He could feel himself getting jealous but he knew he had to remain calm. He wondered if his manager saw the look in his eyes because she gave him a look that told him to stop whatever it was he was thinking.

“Ah well, yeah. It’s kind of hard to get by without being asked the question.” Semi cleared his throat as he spoke, leaning back in his chair after quickly finishing his autograph. He slid the CD over to Iwaizumi, fingers brushing against each other and it made it hard for the vocalist to concentrate for a moment.

“Well, how _are_ you handling it, Eita?” the fan asked, curiosity filling her voice as she spoke.

“That’s easy.” Semi shrugged as his brown eyes met the fan’s. “I’m ignoring it. Everybody talks, yeah? This is just another one of the rumors the press has going around because they aren’t getting as much attention as they want to.” He leaned forward, bringing a hand to his neck. “Kinda fucked up, don’t you think?”

He left it at that and the security guard hurried the fan along. He wondered if the fan was the only one stupid enough to bring that topic up. Clearly she was because he didn’t hear it from anyone else and that’s exactly how he wanted to keep things. The tension was still there between the vocalist and drummer as the signing and meet-and-greet went on. It wasn’t too uncomfortable but the fact that Iwaizumi would bring a hand to his thigh every so often underneath the table was definitely starting to drive Semi crazy.

It was a quarter after one in the morning when they finished up and actually got back on the road. Tendou was being way too touchy with Ushijima while they were packing the buses up and it made Semi glad that they shared different buses. While him and the drummer shared one, the redhead and the stoic man shared a bus of their own. The vocalist was glad about the rooming situation because he wasn’t sure he needed to hear Tendou’s loud voice throughout the night.

The second the drummer had the other man alone, his half-assed apology began. Semi didn’t care though. The fact that Iwaizumi was the one admitting how stubborn and ridiculous he was being was enough for the vocalist to accept the apology. Although he was sure he had already forgiven Iwaizumi earlier on in the night when he was shoved against the wall in their dressing room. The apology didn’t last long because at some point in listening to the drummer speak, all Semi wanted to do was shut the bigger man up and he did just that. With his lips.

The drummer didn’t seem to mind and as he returned the kiss, he once again had the vocalist up against the wall. Semi practically melted into the other’s touch, hands reaching for the tank top covering Iwaizumi’s skin. He cursed the fact that he watched the man put a shirt on and he wished he would have stopped him earlier.

Their makeout session was sloppy and hot, only lasting about a few minutes in reality even though it felt so much longer to the vocalist. By the time they were finished and Iwaizumi had pulled away, Semi was left breathless and wanting more. The drummer wasn’t stupid, he knew what he was doing to his boyfriend and each second that passed made it harder and harder for him to hold himself back. The bigger man took a step back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He swallowed hard, clearly trying to prevent himself from jumping Semi. (Not that the other man would mind, but still…)

While the drummer’s eyes were still getting used to the darkened backroom, he could barely make something out as Semi pulled the object from his pocket. He must have been way into the makeout session before because he didn’t even notice it. He watched the vocalist closely, watching as Semi applied the cosmetic object to his lips. There was a lightbulb that suddenly flicked on in Iwaizumi’s head and _oh, so that’s how this night was going to go._

The back of the bus wasn’t extremely wide, but it was separated from the driver by a sliding door. It was enough for the two of them though, or at least that’s what they told themselves. Sure, they would have rather had a hotel room with more room to mess around in, but the bus worked while they were on the road.

But the fact it only had one bed made it easy for Iwaizumi to pull Semi onto. The vocalist reached for the drummer’s pants, fingers slowly pulling the zipper down. He dipped his head, mouthing over the fabric of Iwaizumi’s boxers way too slowly for the both of them to handle. His tongue flicked across the fabric, feeling the other man’s cock pressing against tight boxers. The drummer let out a quiet _“fuck”_ in response, fingers burying themselves into the vocalist’s hair.

“Not like… this.”

Semi wanted to stay in between those strong thighs of the other but the fact that his head was forced up told him that Iwaizumi was starting to run out of patience. He knew what those three words meant even though they were spoken quietly but he still didn’t want to move. In the end, he did. Or rather, he made himself move.

He moved to hover over Iwaizumi, legs on either side of the drummer’s head as he pulled the other man’s boxers down slowly. He stopped as he watched the tip of his cock spring free, leaning his head down to lick around the sensitive skin. There was a slap to his ass followed by two big hands on either cheek.

“Hey now. Don’t go ripping these jeans. They’re my favorite.” Semi frowned as he shoved the other’s boxers off, moving his mouth back to his throbbing cock. 

“Then let’s get your cute ass outta them already.” Iwaizumi let out a low breath as he spoke, voice husky and rough. His hands dug into the fabric of Semi’s jeans, giving a few teasing slaps to his ass before practically ripping them off.

Semi slipped his mouth around Iwaizumi’s hardened cock, feeling a hand move down to his boxers. His tongue swirled around his dick, wetting just the head for a moment before lowering his mouth down more. The drummer palmed over Semi’s aching cock, purposely brushing fingers against the fabric before he shoved them down and off over his head. Well, the best he could do anyways. It was an awkward situation for a moment, probably not their smartest idea in rushing into the foreplay, but they somehow managed to make it work.

Iwaizumi could only imagine what his cock looked like with red lipstick smeared against his skin. He groaned at the thought, feeling Semi’s mouth go down on him more. He put himself to work, figuring the other man would start to get whiny having to do everything himself. The drummer put his tongue work, pushing against Semi’s hole slowly. The other man moaned around his cock, sucking and humming against the length in his mouth.

The drummer made quick work with his tongue, but it was his fingers that Semi wanted to feel. He played the drums for a living and the way those fingers knew every inch of his body made Semi’s thoughts run crazy. Iwaizumi pulled back away from his hole, bringing a hand to his mouth to suck at his fingers. His tongue circled around his skin, licking and sucking to wet them.

“Stop moving your hips.” The drummer spoke in between wetting his fingers. His voice low and quiet as he let out a soft breath.

Semi didn’t listen, why would he? He moved his hips slowly and that earned a slap to his ass from his boyfriend. He moved his mouth up to the head of his cock, chuckling softly. “Woah, sorry… Didn’t know you’d spank me.”

“You and I both know that’s a lie. I know what you like, Eita.” Iwaizumi grunted as Semi fully went back down on his cock, mouth wrapped around the base with a low moan.

The drummer gave a few more sucks to his fingers before he stretched Semi’s ass out. A finger slipped into his boyfriend’s hole, hearing a choking-like noise come from the vocalist. He grinned at the sound, working his finger slowly into his hole. It was a tight stretch, but that was their own fault for not making up sooner. But _fuck_ did Iwaizumi love stretching his boyfriend out.

Semi moved a hand to the base of Iwaizumi’s cock, fingers brushing against his balls as his hole was fucked open by the drummer’s talented finger. Another digit slid inside, showing just how impatient the other man was becoming with each second that passed. He pulled his mouth up, tongue pressing against the head of his cock as his hand wrapped around the base.

“Oh fuck yeah…” He moaned out, voice shaky as he pushed his hips back against the other’s fingers. He gave a squeeze at his balls, lipstick smeared against his lips as he glanced back at the other.

“God, fuck… I can only imagine what you’re going to feel like when my cock gets inside of you.” Iwaizumi groaned out. “‘m gonna fuck you so damn good you won’t be able to stand.”

The drummer rocked his hips to get Semi’s attention back to his cock, groaning to himself. Semi brought his mouth back to the other’s cock, putting his tongue to work as he licked and sucked against the hardened member. Iwaizumi let his fingers thrust in and out of his boyfriend’s hole, tongue wetting his lips as he let out a soft moan. His fingers curled up slowly, taking as much time as he could fucking and stretching him open. 

The bigger man could tell the vocalist was getting more and more impatient with the eager moans that left his throat, and it only made him want to speed things up. Maybe, just maybe, Semi would…

“... fuck me…” Semi whimpered against the head of Iwaizumi’s hard cock. His tongue worked around the head as he took a breath and let it out. “... want your cock inside of me. I don’t care if it hurts, damn it! I’m stretched out enough!”

And that was all Iwaizumi needed to hear. His movements were quick as he switched their positions. Limbs tangled together for a moment before they got situated; Semi sat in the drummer’s lap while pushing back against the thick cock sliding against his ass. The moan the vocalist let out went straight to Iwaizumi’s cock, throbbing and twitching at the other’s noises. Semi’s moans were oh-so loud, just the way he knew the bigger man liked it. He moved against him, situating himself while the other worked his hand around his hardened dick.

They had fucked before without lube; multiple times in fact. Semi was used to the stretch, the pain never lasted long when pleasure took control of his body. But something was different when that thick, hard cock slipped inside of his tight hole. It was a stretch, yes, but _oh fuck_ did it feel fucking incredible. The vocalist leaned his head forward, lipstick smearing against Iwaizumi’s skin as he kissed at his lips before moving down to his neck. The further Iwaizumi pushed inside of him, the louder Semi got.

“... fuck… oh yeah, that’s it…” Semi never bothered to keep his voice down; he knew better than that. “That’s it, that’s… it… oh yeah.”

It took all the strength Iwaizumi had to not shove his cock inside of Semi. It took all that strength to hold himself back, to hold himself back from fucking the breath out of the vocalist. His hands work their way to grab at the other’s ass, fingers squeezing around his cheeks. His voice was rough as he held back a low moan of Semi’s name followed by a “fuck” mixed with a growl. The drummer’s hips moved up against Semi, feeling his boyfriend slowly continue to go down on him. He gave another slap to his ass, earning an eager moan from the other man.

“Oh, baby… fuck…” Semi sang out, voice beautiful as it always was. “Haji… me…”

Iwaizumi groaned as Semi pushed their lips together, lipstick smearing against his mouth as their sloppy makeout session began. The vocalist lowered himself down, down, down and _fuck_ he was finally full of the cock he loved so much. The drummer gave them a minute, or rather, gave Semi a moment to get used to the stretch. The pain subsided quickly but the vocalist was pretty sure it was because of how fucking horny he was. Pain turned to pleasure as he moved against Iwaizumi, lifting himself off of the other’s cock and then sinking back down on him.

“That’s a… good boy…” Iwaizumi’s voice was just barely over a whisper as he spoke. His hands squeezed at his boyfriend’s ass, fingers prodding against his skin that was beginning to turn red. He gave another slap, listening to the way Semi’s breath staggered out his name. 

“Don’t go... soft on me now.” Semi spoke in between breaths as he moved his body up and down off of Iwaizumi’s hard cock. He kept his pace slow, or rather, as slow as he could take it.

Iwaizumi licked his lips, a moan escaping his mouth with a breath of the other’s name. His hands had moved to Semi’s waist, helping the other bounce on his aching cock. “You’re so fucking tight, Eita… but you’re taking my cock so damn well, aren’t you?”

Semi let his eyes slip shut at the sound of the drummer’s voice. He pushed their bodies together, his own cock throbbing and aching against Iwaizumi’s stomach. He moved a hand to his hardened member, fingers pressing against the base as he rubbed himself to the pace of Iwaizumi’s thrusts. His eager moans grew louder as he lifted himself off of his cock before sinking back down to the base.

It was slow, _painfully slow._ As he repeated his actions, it began to make Iwaizumi impatient and the way he bucked his hips upwards was enough for Semi to know to continue. Slowly raising himself and slowly lowering himself back down, he purposely tightened up around the base of the drummer’s thick, throbbing hard cock.

“You can do… better than that, can’t you Hajime?” Semi breathed out as he moaned heavily. “Tell me how good I’m being?”

Iwaizumi chuckled at the other’s words, “Good? Fuck no, you’re being the exact opposite.” He slapped his ass again while keeping one hand on his waist. “You’re starting to be a bad little boy. And I here I thought you would cooperate for once.”

Semi moved against his cock, swaying his hips as he earned an impatient moan from the drummer. “Me? Cooperate?” He laughed in between a loud moan, fingers moving down to spread himself open. “I’m just trying to give this hard cock of yours the attention it deserves.”

“Liar.” Iwaizumi bucked his hips upwards again, a rough moan leaving his mouth as he parted his lips to speak his name. “Eita, fuck… you’re not the one in control here.”

“Oh really?” Semi’s moans grew louder as he was spanked again, harder than the last. It was sure to leave a red mark by the time morning arrived. “Guess I should try a little harder then. I know just what to do…”

The way he spoke made Iwaizumi wonder just what he meant by that. The smirk on the vocalist’s face and the look in his eyes was full of nothing but lust. Maybe the argument was pointless but god did it make the sex so much better. Iwaizumi gasped aloud as he felt Semi pull away from him. His cock ached and throbbed at the moans that left the other’s mouth and…

“What are you doing?”

The words left Iwaizumi’s mouth with a heated growl. Semi pulled off of his cock slowly, rocking back and forth against the head. His hole begged for more but he refused to give in to what he wanted - and it wasn’t easy. His hand pushed against his boyfriend’s length, teasing the both of them all too well. He went down slowly, taking the head of his cock back into his gaping hole. He watched as Iwaizumi laid down, back against the bed as he eagerly rocked his hips. Pre-cum leaked out of Semi’s hole, smearing against his ass as he pulled back. Not only was it killing the drummer, but it was killing the vocalist not to slam himself back down to the base.

“ _Fuck, Eita!_ ” Iwaizumi groaned out, voice raising as his cock was painfully teased. He hated Semi for it, hated him for taking his sweet time with him. But at the same time, he loved it. “Oh fuck, stop with the teasing already!”

“Or what?” Semi let himself take more of his cock, but about halfway down, he stopped. He rocked his hips back and forth before pulling himself back up. “What are you going to do to me, Hajime? Gonna make me take you balls fucking…”

Iwaizumi panted, hips jerking as he tried to get Semi to go down on him. The teasing was too much and he cursed to himself for getting so riled up so soon. His hands grabbed for the vocalist’s waist, pulling Semi all the way down to the base of his thick cock. The moan the other let out was music to his ears and he fucked up into him quick and rough. Semi pushed his hair back, grabbing and pulling at his messy locks. 

“... deep!” Semi’s cocked throbbed, leaking out as he moved his hips in time with the drummer’s. He moaned and panted as his ass was slapped, skin hot and sore from the other’s hand.

Iwaizumi hissed out his boyfriend’s name, moans growing louder as he fucked deep inside of him. His cock ached as he grew closer to his orgasm, and the way that Semi moaned out his name wasn’t helping. “You sound just like a fucking pornstar, Eita! Moaning my name like my little bitch…!”

Semi swallowed hard as he felt the drummer’s rough hands against his waist. He was close and so was Iwaizumi. It was the only thing he hated about their makeup sex. They were always so needy for the other that the fucking never lasted long. He would be sure to get a round two out of Iwaizumi later. If his ass could even handle it.

“Let’s see if you can be a good boy and count these inches.” Iwaizumi growled out as he lifted Semi off of his cock. He didn’t waste time though, not when he was so close. Slowly lowering the vocalist down on his cock, he started to count. “One… two… come on, Eita. Be a good boy and count.”

“... th-three, four…” Semi counted as he was lowered back down onto Iwaizumi’s throbbing cock. His hole begged for more, begged to be stuffed full with whatever he could get out of Iwaizumi. “... five… six… sev…- _fuck!_ ”

Iwaizumi jerked his hips up, pulling Semi back onto his cock with a loud moan. He thrusted hard against him, spilling his cum deep inside of the other. Semi swore he saw stars and the fact that he felt fingers and a hand stopping himself from his orgasm, he practically screamed out the drummer’s name. Iwaizumi held Semi in place, hips jerking as he filled his hole up. The vocalist started to beg, voice loud as he begged to cum.

“... cum, let me cum! Oh fuck, Hajime…!” He gasped at the feeling, hips pushing up as he watched what little cum spilled from his cock. “Let me cum, let me cum… it hurts so fucking bad. I’ll be good from now on, just let me… aha, fuck!”

Iwaizumi kept a hold of Semi’s waist for a moment more, pumping out what cum he could offer. He stayed still for a few minutes, coming down from his orgasm high as he listened to his boyfriend whine and felt him squirm in place. He breathed heavily, catching his breath as he squeezed around the base of Semi’s cock. He looked down, watching the small bit of cum drip from his aching cock. 

Before Semi knew it, Iwaizumi pulled out and had flipped their positions. He was in between his legs in a heartbeat, mouth going down on the other’s cock as he brought his hand away from the base. It was his way of giving the vocalist permission to finally cum. He wasn’t stopping there though. While he sucked him off, two of his fingers slid inside of the vocalist’s hole. Semi squirmed in pleasure, throwing his head back against the bed as his orgasm hit. Hard.

Fingers fucked deep into him, thrusting and stretching out as Iwaizumi kept the other’s orgasm going. He swallowed hard, cum practically pouring down his chin as his tongue licked up what he could take. Semi arched his back, another orgasm hitting as a third finger slid inside of his hole. He could feel his head getting dizzy, could feel his insides getting fucked all over again with those fucking talented fingers of Iwaizumi’s. Cum poured out of his hole when those fingers pulled back, leaving him empty and squirming.

“Oh fuck… fuck… fu...ck…” Semi panted hard as he tried to catch his breath. His lips were met with a sloppy kiss from Iwaizumi, cum pouring into his mouth as he swallowed.

“Eita…”

Semi licked his lips before he opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out to show that he swallowed what was formerly in his mouth.

“Good boy.” Iwaizumi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, watching his boyfriend’s chest rise and fall. “Now…”

_Now what?_

“You’re going to worship my cock like it’s your god, Eita. Understood?”

There was no hesitation. No silence in between his words as he spoke.

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
